The Troubles That Come With Having a Sweet Tooth
by anabundanceofnifflers
Summary: Lily's desire for candy gets her into a small bind. J/L one-shot.


Noticing a package of Chocolate Cauldrons that was positively calling my name, I added it to my large cache of sweets. I took a long, sweeping glance around the shop to make sure there wasn't anything that I might need, then I plunked all my candies down on the counter. On a whim I added a box of Ice Mice and a few more Sugar Quills. Pleased that I would have enough sweets to last me until the next Hogsmeade visit, I looked at the slightly dazed clerk and smiled, "That's all."

While he began tallying up my purchases, my gaze wandered around Honeydukes. Unlike my last glance around, this time I looking at the people in the shop, not the candy. It was unusually bare for a Saturday afternoon, I noted. I saw my friend, Mary, shopping with a boy who I believed to be in Ravenclaw. The bell above the door went off and I turned my body to stare at the new occupant. It was non other than James Potter. I attempted to slouch down, praying he would not notice me.

"Got enough there, Evans?"

I stood straight up, slightly put out that my stealth skills weren't slightly more honed. "I reckon so."

I looked to see how many more candies the clerk still had to check out before I could skedaddle away from Potter. I felt a stab of disappointment when I saw that he was less than half way done. Either he was incredibly slow at ringing up purchases, or I had an immense amount of candy. I was stuck chatting with James Potter no matter what. Dejectedly, I sighed, " How's your day been?"

"Oh, fair, I suppose," he responded rather vaguely.

"That's nice," I said.

"Yep. What are you doing after you're done here?" James asked.

"Er, heading back to the castle, I suppose," I answered, glancing at the clerk again. My disposition improved when I realized that nearly two thirds of the sweets had been rung up and bagged.

"I was planning on doing the same. Want to walk back together?"

"Oh, erm," I casted around for an excuse, but nothing came to me. Stuck, I said, "Sure."

We waited in awkward silence for the clerk to finished. We he was finally done, he announced, "That'll be 9 Galleons and 6 Sickles, miss."

Assuming that I had misunderstood I said, "What? How much is it?"

"It's 9 Galleons and 6 Sickles."

I'm sure that I visibly paled. I didn't have 9 Galleons and 6 Sickles. How in the name of Merlin did I pick up nearly 10 Galleons worth of candy? I gaped for minute before I mumbled with blushing cheeks, "I think I'm going to have to put some of it back."

From behind me Potter said, "Hold on, Lily. I can get it."

I turned and stared up at him, "No, I can't let you do that. I'll just put a bit back."

"Come on. You know you want all of it. I'll buy it. You can just get me a really expensive birthday present," he smiled.

My head was telling me to put some back, but my sweet tooth was putting up a fight. I didn't want to have to be indebted to him, but I just can't control my desire for candy. Before I could make up my mind, James slapped down some coins, grabbed my sweets, and dragged me out of the shop.

If it had been an item other than candy that James had been pretentious enough to buy for me, I probably would have hexed him and stalked away. However, since I have a weak spot for sweets, I instead said, "Thanks a ton, James. You're grand."

"Anytime, Lily," he replied.

We walked back to the castle quite amiably, commenting every once in a while about a certain aspect of the grounds or on somebody's atrocious haircut. When we got back to the common room I said, "Listen, James I don't really have money to buy you any sort of expensive gift in return. So, I hope that you will accept this as a repayment." Then, before he could say or do anything, I stood on my tippy toes and touched my lips with his.

Without looking to see his reaction, I turned and rushed up to my dormitory. I closed the door and leaned back on it, smiling slightly. I thought about going down to apologise for acting so brazenly or at least to see what he had thought of it. In the end, I decided to just see how things would play out.

AN-Many thanks for checking out my story. It's not the greatest, so critiquing advice would be warmly accepted and appreciated!


End file.
